All That We Know
by wistfulparadox
Summary: It has been nearly three months since the Nura clan had received the invitation to Tsurara's wedding but with the bride's sudden disappearance into thin air without any trace left, chaos ensues. Racing against time and faced with conflicting feelings, will Rikuo ever come in time to save Tsurara from the darkness that is creeping closer to her? SEQUEL TO ASYMPTOTIC LOVE


**Author's Notes:**

 **Yo minna! How long has it been since anybody ever heard or read a single peep from this stupid author? Was it a year already? Whatever, but in commemoration to the coming anniversary of my story Asymptotic Love (Gihihi, forgive me for plugging my story in this rant .~ ) and finally remembering that I still have an account in , I actually forgot about my email registered here and due to being a senior student has cramped my mind to the point I have a mere 10 second interval before deleting useless information from my brain happens erm forgive me for that awfully long explanation, well back to the right track, I have decided to make this sequel as a multi-chaptered story and maybe I might tone down the romance or it could get really, really, really subtle. But please bear with me and I hope that you all will still join me in this new fanfic story born out of my dysfunctional and crazy imagination. (*bow*)**

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **It has been nearly three months since the Nura clan had received the invitation to Tsurara's wedding and only a week before the wedding but with the bride's sudden disappearance into thin air without any trace left, chaos ensues. Nura Rikuo is still guilt-ridden over Tsurara's sudden departure three months ago and a threatening letter as well as Tsurara's own distress call that somehow made it's way in his home is pushing him beyond limits. The Tetsura clan doesn't seem to hold much importance to the yuki-onna's disappearance and thinks that she has merely gone and left them hanging. Left with no one else to answer the distress call, Rikuo departs to save the yuki-onna that has always been by his side hoping to know the woman in the process as well as seek forgiveness for his shortcomings. Racing against time and faced with conflicting feelings, will Rikuo ever come in time to save Tsurara from the darkness that is creeping closer to her?**_

* * *

 **BEAT I - S.O.S**

Rikuo stared silently at the setting sun as he sat on his favorite sakura tree while watching the snow fall ever so lightly almost as if it was merely caressing the land and teasing it as the Christmas holidays came nearer and nearer. The snowfall has been gradually falling down with each passing day and enough had accumulated on the ground sans his tree as he made sure to visit it everyday. Even though Kana usually came to the Nura clanhouse, it wasn't very often that they saw each other as she was always with his mother and Kejoro, though the yokai still held resentments, as they were planning the wedding preparations for his and Kana's wedding next year. He would have wanted it on a winter but Kana wasn't very much of a fan of winter and snow and had wanted a spring wedding instead.

 _'Tsurara must be ecstatic, she had always wanted a winter wedding, hasn't she?'_

 _ **"Ne, Waka, what kind of wedding do you want? I've always wanted a winter wedding ever since I was a child. *Giggles* And its not because I'm a yuki-onna, but the snow always reminded me that my love won't always be accepted but even if everyone shuns me, I'll still keep coming back even though I know I'll keep on hurting. Just like how the snow always keeps coming back even after it melts. "**_

Rikuo shook his head slightly, he had been in a catatonic state for a week since he found out of Tsurara's wedding but the cold and harsh reminder he got from Kubinashi and Kejoro that he had chosen Kana over the yuki-onna had been enough to rouse him from his state and function normally again. Nobody had dared to mention the yuki-onna's name in his presence and everyone even acted as if she hadn't been a part of their lives when ever he was around. They had accepted Kana but even a child could see that she was merely a replacement to the mother and sister-figure that the youkais had lost, she was merely a fake to stop the hole that the child had left in their hearts.

"Rikuo, why are you here?" The sound of his grandfather's voice brought back his mind to reality and he turned to face him, his Night form emerging.

"Why, am I not allowed to be here, oyaji?" He asked, his eyes looking bored and bland as he looked at the old man that was sipping his tea like nothing was wrong. Nurarihyon looked at him seriously before his eyes turned googly and his voice seemed awfully high pitched than normal while his cheeks had a tint of red on them.

"I didn't meant that Rikuo, merely that I thought you'd be more enthusiastic in planning your wedding. You seldom appear on the meetings and you're always in your human form you know, makes me wonder if you hate the girl." Rikuo turned his face towards the horizon and scoffed silently before holding his hand out to catch a stray snowflake. The old man didn't fail to notice that his eyes seemed awfully reminiscent and sad at the moment his hand melted the snowflake.

"I do not hate that girl, I merely dislike her. But then again, it is not my decision that is far superior in choosing our mate but the human part of me so I suppose that is understandable... _Besides, the woman I want is no longer mine for the taking..._ " He had whispered the last words that Nurarihyon only managed to hear Besides and mine for the taking.

"By the way you say that, I cannot help but suspect that you have decided on somebody whilst Rikuo has also chosen the human girl, if it isn't too much trouble, care to tell me who the lucky girl is?" Rikuo merely snubbed him and stared at the white skies thoroughly closing the topic as well as marking it as something taboo to talk of. Nurarihyon sighed, tonight's talk had ended and he had so much more to do rather than stare at the sulking back of a youkai grandson of his.

* * *

Tsurara slightly flinched as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. Her furisode had already been torn at the bottom so that she could run faster and the sleeves had been cut while her blood had stained it as well. Her breath had become heavier and more forced as she slid herself against the crack on the wall that had been hidden thoroughly from sight. She folded her legs and clutched the last talisman she had while shakily writing S.O.S on it with her blood and folding it to a butterfly origami before breathing in it.

"Go find help. Home..." Her fatigue had forced her to faint inside the hole and she was able to keep her eyes fully open until the talisman's sudden departure.

"Hah, iie ne..." In the distant she could hear the voice of her tormentor and kidnapper call her name so deceitfully sweet and alluring, but she wasn't to be fooled.

"Come out, come out, yuki-onna." She would keep herself alive...

"Oho, so you want to play hide and seek then my lovely tenshi..." Even if it meant she had to use her youki and kill...

"I know you're here somewhere!" She heard footsteps pass through her hiding place and she felt a sudden relief pass through her. She knew she was at her limit and even if she knew that she shouldn't her eyes started to close painfully slow and felt a rather menacing youki wrap itself against hers and she knew then as she looked at the glowing purple eyes, she was doomed and her hope relied on the talisman...

"I found you, Tsu-ra-ra..."

* * *

Rikuo sighed as his grandfather departed back to the inner house and stared at the snowflake now turned water that slowly evaporated. He could hear the silent protests that were from the human him and he couldn't help but smirk.

 _"Stop being a child, Rikuo."_

 **"Tss, that's the same as you saying you're being a child. You and I are the same."**

 _"I beg to differ. I am different from you... Especially in our tastes in women."_

 **"Wah! Are you saying I am unable to choose my women well?"**

 _"I never said that brat."_

 **"You're the brat here! Even after you were the one that saved Kana and made her realize that she actually liked us!"**

 _"Hn. But I never said I liked her then. She was your childhood friend and your emotions then were a mess that it made me want to toy around with you... Besides, you and I may be different but I still value your friends, unlike a certain someone."_

 **"Just shut up..."**

 _"Then stop your silent protests and leave me in peace. Not only had you made the wo-."_

 **"Just shut up, will you! FIne, I won't bother you so don't bother me as well when I'm back tomorrow!"**

 _"It's a deal."_

Rikuo however, opened his eyes suddenly and caught a butterfly-looking talisman that smelled awfully familiar. The talisman had buzzed at his touch and revealed the letter inside, S.O.S that was written in blood. He frowned, there were no names or anything but he could swear the smell and the aura was familiar almost like it was...

 **"TSURARA! That could only be Tsurara, that aura and that youki..."**

 _"S.O.S..."_

 **"I thought she was gonna get married next week! Why would she send us a S.O.S?"**

 _"Dolt, this is written in blood, her blood, meaning she is injured and bleeding right now. Her writing was shaking and even the talisman is carelessly made."_

 **"That can't be..."**

 _"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER."_ **"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"**

Rikuo felt a smirk, so even his human self was still fond of the yuki-onna... Maybe things won't be as bad as it seemed but he wished from the bottom of his heart that the yuki-onna stay alive and well until she was safe and sound in his arms again.

"I will save you Tsurara... I promise."

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

 **Sooo, did you enjoy it? Gihihi, please tell me your thoughts and don't be shy about it. My summary still sucks yeah and I am a bit rusty at this since its been over a year since I last wrote anythng at all. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!**


End file.
